warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Fern
Fern is a short, long, slender, long-haired yellow turkish angora tabby tom with green eyes. Description Appearance : Personality :The first thing you can note about Fern is his overprotectiveness. He constantly worries about his loved ones and fears that he will mess up and they'll end up dead like his father and brothers. He can be seen as a very aggressive cat, and will fight without thinking with logic. :He automaticly believes someone is not to be trusted, and will clearly show it. He also makes it clear when he dislikes someone greatly. He acts smooth when he approaches someone, but if they just slightly have an edge to their voice, he becomes aggressive. :He also belives all other cats do is take territory from others, and prey, and they are all just thives. But Fern does surprisingly have a softer side. He is very affectionate to anyone who is close to him, although he can be annoying with his protectiveness, he just does it because he loves them. :Fern even has a wiser side, and he can sometimes act like a completely different cat. Skills :Fern has the all mighty power to smack cats to death (not to death. not even close). Fern isn't good at fighting. At all. Although he isn't good at fighting, he can hunt well. He is good at fishing and moor hunting. :He has a great sense of smell, as well as good hearing. He can run quite fast, but gets tired quick. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Fern is born in a litter of three to Fleetwhisker and Marie. His father wanted to name him 'Fernstorm', but his mother only wanted him to be known as Fern. Though, that was accepted by his father, he still called him Fernstorm. Fern had wondered why his father had such a strange name, and Fleetwhisker told him of Clans that lived long ago in the shadows, trees, wind, and river. :Due to being able to swim so well, Fleetwhisker assumed they were of the river clan. Fern was obsessed with these Clans, and so very proud he shared their blood. He grew up in his own world, always pretending to be an herb-hunting healer, or a battle-winning warrior. :His parents began to worry for him, as he always seemed to be stuck in a dream world. Adulthood :One day, age thirteen moons, him and his siblings went out alone. Fern began to pretend they were warriors sent on a special mission. While thinking of wonderful details in his head, he was too slow to notice the twoleg scent. :His two siblings were captured, never to be seen again. When he returned back to his parents, Fleetwhisker was so disappointed in him. Fern was the oldest of the litter, he should have payed more attention to his littermates. Fern got so upset with himself, he ran away. :Fleetwhisker went after him, and was killed on a thunderpath, trying to follow his son. Fern was even more guilty. He brought his fathers body back home to his mother. She revealed later she was expecting kits. Fern was once more guilty. He had taken the kits father away from them. Fern swore he would never speak of the Clans again, as they seemed to get to his head and cause death. :Later in life, Fern is now caring for his younger sister, Riley, whom he loves deeply and is very protective of. Pedigree : Relationships Family Marie & Fleetwhisker: ' : Coming Soon 'Riley: ' : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies 'Jaws: : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia * Fern was the first roleplay cat I ever made <3 I love him, and I feel quite bad that he was sort of... forgotten to me. I try to make it up to him as much as I can. * He has RiverClan blood through his parents * Fern is a breed of cat called a Turkish Angora * Fern is over protctive because he fears he'll mess up again like he did with his siblings and father * Fern will join WindClan and become their leader after Creekstar steps down Category:Rogue Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14